To Prussia, With Love
by Death-chan
Summary: Prussia receives a message during a chaotic meeting. He goes to the meeting place specified but, something seems a bit off...Rated M for stuff coming up later.   Death-chan
1. Notes

Prussia sat at the meeting. He yawned. "West! Can we go home yet?"

Germany sighed. "No Bruder. Keep it down." Prussia frowned. "Whatever…" He reached over and grabbed England's butt. England jumped and turned to France, who was flirting with a maid. England kicked him. Prussia smiled at the fight he just started.

France got up. "What, Angleterre?" England punched him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Prussia laughed silently.

"Ai yaaa! Stop fighting, aru!"

"I can stop them because I'm the hero!"

The meeting room was instantly filled with chaos. A balled up piece of paper hit Prussia in the face. "What the hell?" He unrolled it. It read "Meet me in the back of the Café at the end of the meeting." Prussia smiled "Okay, why not" He smiled. This is about the time were Germany yells at everyone then everyone calms down. That's normally how the meetings end. 3. 2. 1.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Germany shouted. Right on queue. Everyone sat down. "Y-Yes sir."

America sipped his milkshake loudly. England glared at France. France stared back at him and smiled causing the Brit to punch his arm. Germany sighed. "Fine, Fine. Go home."

Prussia walked beside Germany. "Hey, Bruder. Can you drop me off at the Café? I'll be home later!" He beamed at Germany.

Germany sighed. "Fine, Fine." Prussia smiled. He was curious who it was. Maybe it was that cute Belorussian girl? The maid? Italy? Japan? Liechtenstein? So many possibilities! Germany dropped him off in the front of the fancy café. "Bye, Bruder."

"Bye, West! See you later! Kesese"

Prussia headed out to the back of the café. He leaned against the wall and waited.

He felt something wet cover his face. He grabbed at the hand shoving it in his face. He started feeling dizzy and he passed out.


	2. Captive

Prussia slowly came back to his senses. "Where…" He blinked and tried to sit up. He couldn't. "What-"

"Good morning, Pru-chan"

Prussia turned his head and saw Russia sitting in a chair next to the bed Prussia was laying on. "What the hell?" Prussia shouted. Russia smiled and moved Prussia's hair out of his face.

"Calm down, Prussia-kun."

Prussia tried to kick him. "Augh-"

"What's wrong Prussia?" Russia asked, a smile slowly creeping across his face.

Prussia frowned. "My ass hurts." Russia chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I was a little rough huh?"

Prussia blinked. "What the hell do you mean by that!" He growled. Russia pat his head.

"Nothing~"

Prussia made a low noise. Russia leaned over and kissed Prussia. Prussia turned his head away in protest. "hnn-" Russia smiled. Russia climbed onto the bed and moved over Prussia, his knee nudging Prussia's manhood. Prussia bit his lip. Russia leaned close to the albino. Russia slipped his hand under the waistband of Prussia's gray boxers. Prussia squirmed. Russia placed a kiss on his lips. Prussia blinked. Russia sat up and looked at Prussia's face. He looked rather terrified.

"Bastard." Prussia muttered.

"You're scared aren't you, Pru-chan?" Russia smiled.

"Tsk-" Prussia looked away. Russia snuggled against him.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Prussia tried to move his arms to hug Russia but, handcuffs kept him from moving. Russia left kisses down Prussia's neck to his collar bone. Prussia blushed. Russia put his hand on the bulge in Prussia's boxers. Prussia twitched. Russia smirked and rubbed slowly.

"Ah-"

Russia kissed Prussia again as he slowly pulling Prussia's boxers down. Prussia made a small noise, causing Russia to become even more aroused. Russia pulled a small key out of his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs. Prussia automatically threw his arms around Russia. Russia moved away from Prussia's head and down to his "five meters", licking slowly. "Ahh~" Prussia pulled Russia's hair and doubled over. Prussia's reaction pleased Russia. He continued. Prussia let out a breath. "I-I'm coming!" Russia sat up to kiss Prussia, pulling him into a hug. Russia kissed Prussia's neck again. Prussia whispered in Russia's ear. "Hurry up dammit…" Russia grabbed a small bottle of lube off of his bedside table and squeezed some into his hands. Prussia let out a breath. Russia rubbed it in his hands. "one finger or two, Pru-chan?" Prussia shook his head. "What the hell kind of question is that?" Russia frowned. "I just wanted to ask incase you had a preference. Prussia laughed a little. Russia put one finger into Prussia's ass. Another finger.

"Ah…" Prussia sighed. Russia kissed him again.

"Ready Prussia-kun?"

Prussia pulled Russia down again for another kiss. Russia took that as a yes.

"Hng-" Prussia moaned a little. Russia pulled him into a hug.

"I love you, Prussia"

Prussia smiled. He wanted this night to last forever. Well, at least until he came back to his senses.


End file.
